User blog:Drewfan2525/Ideas for Stick RPG 3
Hello my name is Drew and I have been a fan for Stick RPG 1 and 2 for many years now, and I would really like Xgen studios to make Stick RPG 3 and maybe this could a conversation going if I could list some stuff that would be cool for Stick RPG 3. Open 3D World Environment '- Unlike the 1st game as a Bird's Eye and the 2nd game as isometric, but to go up for the 3rd game it would really be impressive if it was the third person 3D perspective in most newer games with a bigger environment to explore in. Also in a big world like this it would be most convient if an in game map was provided. Despite upgading to 3D it should not interfere with Stick art style i.e. having characters as stick figures. '''Updated Systems '- The systems in these games are kind of bare bones and these systems could be significantly upgraded for example in the third game the drug dealing system could actually have you interact with the city you go to sell drugs as well as selling drugs besides cocaine. The dating system could go even further with in the beginning deciding the your character's gender preference, and with that give you a bigger dating pool inside the game. The dating system could involve new tasks to be executed like a flirting system, going on dates, etc. The Intelligence building systems i.e. going to school could also be much more involved including an abundance of subjects you can do in school. The gym could also use quick type events to build strength. An added social system would be great if you could get to know certain NPCs and add them as a contact on your phone. '''More Character Stats - Charm, Strength, Intelligence, and Karma have been good for the past 2 games, but with the 3rd game more stats would be welcome for example stats in the third game could include skills including speed, endurance, Vehicle stats, Weapon stats , stats in certain classes, etc. More games inside the game - The Gambling systems is cool as far as in game character free time goes and sure throwing darts and playing the castle game in Stick RPG 2 was pretty fun, but an advance gaming system inside Stick RPG 3 could be awesome they could put so many games inside Stick RPG 3. They can use many flash games from Xgenstudios to be played on arcades or alternatively bought to play at home. These games could include Fishy, Defend your castle, Stick RPG Complete, Motherload, and any other XgenStudios they could put in the game. More Vehicles - The cars being removed for Stick RPG 2 was a slightly disappointing thing although the inclusion of a hover board was neat idea adding an abudant variety of vehicles would be much appreciate especially if other travel possibilities were open like Air Vehicles like helicopters, jets, and planes and Sea Vehicles like boats and jet-skis. On a smaller note it was also be appreciate if these vehicles could be customizable. Better Combat System - The Combat systems of the first 2 games weren't particularly strong parts of the games. The third game could make much improvement to this by having an advance combat system that corresponds with the regular in-game play which could mean things drawing weapons at anytime. Stick RPG 2 had a great assortment of weapons it would be great if the lower class ones weren't replace when you get better ones. Customizing weapons would also be greatly appreciated. Your opponent having a visible health bar would be very helpful in combat. More Phone interactions - This could make the game much better by giving it more interaction. This could include actually contacting your contacts when you go to the city. Other functions could be added to the phone to make it feel more open world such as listen contacts a text system an email system a simulated internet which could include all the bank stock functions as well as buying some of the assets and bigger items would all be appreciated. Actual interaction in jobs - This could include something as simple as quick time events or actual designated tasks as your jobs either way it would much appreciated. More Real Estate Options - Houses have been a nice part of the Stick RPG games in Stick RPG 3 it would be cool if you could also renovate your houses as well as the game having much much more houses as a nice additions if you would want to contribute any other requests of things you would like to be in Stick RPG 3 please leave them in the comments I really hope someone from Xgen sees these request and thinks about adding them to Stick RPG 3 if it ever comes out Category:Blog posts